The Wish and the Sorrow
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: I was orphan and I’m turning 14 today.  But my birthday wish won’t come true. They never have for me. Oneshot! Atem X Anzu! Told through my character’s POV! And my character’s in our world!


A/N

Crystaline: YEA! New story!

Atem: Your not even done with 'Numb Angels' yet! Why start another?

Crystaline: Cuz I wanna show my charie off!

Atem: You've got more than one Sonic character, so who is it?

Crystaline: You'll see!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Sonic series! All I only own Ana, Rainwater, and Alexa.**

-

**The Wish and the Sorrow**

I got up after a dream where I met my parents. I sighed. Today was my birthday, but there was nothing I liked about getting older. I'm an orphan. My foster mother and father found me on the streets. Ever since then, I've been living here. "Ana?" My 'Mother' called out through the door, "Are you up Birthday Princess?" she always called me that on my birthday. Luckily we found out when I was born. In the blanket I was in there was a piece of paper that said my birthday was September 7th. It's now about 15 years, I think, ever since then. "Yea, Mom. I'm up!" I called out, "Should I just wear what I like or..." I shivered, "The dress.." I hated the dresses my 'Mother' got me. This year she got me a dress that looked like I had two tails coming out of the back! I didn't want to wear that ugly thing out in front of my friends. That would make me die of embarrassment.

"You can wear whatever you like, Ana!" Thank god for that. "Thank you, Mom!"

One thing that keeps me away from the 'cool' kids, is the fact that I look like this girl from this series I like called Yu-Gi-Oh named Anzu. I have the main character's lighting-like bangs, too, if that isn't weird enough for you. (A/N: Atem's bangs if your confused.) I have several things in common with them, too.

I heard the doorbell ring later on. I was able to answer the door. It was my best friend, Rainwater. (A/N: Yes, my Sonic char Rainwater's appearing in it. She's in this for fun, Okay?) "Ana!"

"Rain!" We hugged like the friends we are. She gave me her present and told me not to shake it. She began flying with her two tails. The lavender kitsune looked around and noticed my 'parents' weren't around. Then, seeing as I had the door still open, I felt this thing hit my head. "Ow!" I rubbed my head and looked around outside. It was the girl who ticked me off so much. Her name was Alexa. She fired a rock at me with a slingshot. I ignored her and shut the door.

Later on, my 'parents' were back, so we started the party. When it was time for me to blow out the candles, which were number candles that said "14", I thought a birthday wish. None of my birthday wishes had come true at all. _"I wish that I could meet my real parents.."_ I thought. I blew out the candles but one remained lit. The flame stopped moving and turned into a blue flame. Everything around me gained a blue tint and stopped moving as well. Even Rainwater wasn't moving, and she was usually immune to magic like this.

"Princess.." a voice said to me, "I have come to show you what you desire.." I looked around. Across from me a man appeared. He was someone from Yu-Gi-Oh! "Shadi?!" I yelled, "No...You can't be real! You just can't! You don't exist!"

"I do not only to your world." he said, "Come with me." He took my hand that was on the table. His Millennium Key then glowed like it did whenever it was using it's magic. I knew a lot about Yu-Gi-Oh, so this was both exiting and scary for me at the same time.

"Hey, Shadi?" I asked him as he was taking me somewhere using the Millennium Key, "Why did you call me princess?" Shadi was silent because we had reached where we wanted to go. It was when I was separated from my real parents when I was young. And I was shocked at who my parents truly were. I was seeing the moment with my own eyes. I couldn't believe that they were my parents.

"Atem! You know what you have to do!" Anzu said. She was holding a baby in the same blanket I was in. She also had blue eyes. They were very similar to my own. "You really want to risk losing her to save ourselves?" Atem said, looking back at Anzu. She nodded. Atem used some sort of power and the light from it blinded me. I covered my eyes with my arm and when the light had faded, the man attacking Atem & Anzu was gone, but the baby was gone as well. "Well.." Anzu said, sniffing, "She..Ana..She's gone!" Anzu fell down and started to cry. Atem went back to her, kneeled down and hugged her. "Let's hope she'll survive in that other world where, to them, we don't exist..."

"I hope so, too.." They both then started crying. I began crying a little myself. By seeing this, I knew that Atem & Anzu were my real parents. Shadi sent us somewhere else.

"Now I see why you called me princess.." I said, "Because I'm Pharaoh Atem's daughter. I'm a princess."

"And you now must face that." he said, "Close your eyes." I Closed my eyes. When he told me to open them, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a shocked Pharaoh and his queen. I was shocked, too. After several minutes of silence, I knew that they are my real parents. My eyes shimmered as tears formed in my eyes. "Mom...Dad!" I said, "It's me! Ana!"

"Ana!" They both said as they ran up and hugged me. We all stayed there, crying in the palace. Shadi vanished knowing he had done what had to be done; bringing a princess back home.

-

A/N: That's my first try at a oneshot! I just wrote this to show off my own Yu-Gi-Oh character! I hope you liked it!


End file.
